


Getting on my Nerves

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Erectile Dysfunction, Fisting, M/M, Profanity, Racial slurs, bad German accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tank can't get it up, Richtofen offers to 'help'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting on my Nerves

GETTING ON MY NERVES

It was just another quiet night in Der Reise. Tank Dempsey looked over at his two companions.   
Nikolai was dozing with one eye open, while three rather angry crawlers snapped and strained at the ropes that held them firmly to the stair railing leading up to teleporter A.   
This night had brought with it something rather unusual, dry leaves carried on a breeze in a place that was usually deathly still. The leaves made a soft skittering sound as they moved across the broken cement floors of the factory.   
It was the first indication of a seasonal change any of them had seen in a long time, and the starkness of it had apparently inspired Takeo. He’d scrounged some paper from the Doctor’s desk and was drawing something in bold strokes with a bit of burned wood from one of the many small fires.   
Tank sighed. He wondered where the doctor had disappeared to anyway. That bastard was always sneaking off whenever things got quiet. The Marine crossed his arms. ‘What did Richtofen think? That he was too good to be around the others?’   
The blond soldier caught the dark eyes of Takeo and mumbled, “I’m gonna go check on the Doc.” The smaller man nodded and went back to his work without a word. 

****************************************

It didn’t take him long to find the Nazi doctor, Richtofen had a bad habit of giggling and talking to himself if left alone. The man was hunched over a table in the Animal Testing area, aggressively fiddling with something.  
The German didn’t look up when Tank approached him. He’d anchored a zombie hand to a board and stretched the various tendons like guitar strings several inches beyond the severed wrist. The stringy tendons were tightly pinned down and he was manipulating them as if they were the cords of a harp. As his fingers touched the strings the zombified fingers curled and released in turn.   
Tank shuddered and Edward caught his eye. His own green orbs staring quizzically from beneath his Stasi hat. “Vhat do you want Dempshey?”  
Dempsey gulped; the weird Nazi gave him the creeps. He twisted his lip slightly in disgust. “I came to check on you. Figures I’d find you playing with dead things as usual.”  
Edward shrugged, “I am still a doctor and zhe zombies interest mich. If I found a better way to end zhere reanimation I doubt you would complain about mich ‘playin vith dead sings.’”  
“I think the fact that there are zombies at all is probably your fault.”  
Edward frowned, “if ve scientists always knew what ve ver doing, it vouldn’t be called research.” He folded his arms, “did you actually vant something from mich or did you just come in here to give zhis German a hard time?” He walked around the table and stood face to face with Tank.   
The marine scowled at Richtofen, “what’sa the matter Kraut, you got something to hide?”  
Edward stared at the blonde for a long moment, his eyes narrowing as though he were reading some text printed on the other man’s soul. “Vhe all have somezing to hide, even you.” Quick as a snake the Nazi’s hand latched around Tank’s groin. He gasped and stood very still. He knew Edward could squeeze him hard enough to burst his testicles and probably wouldn’t hesitate to do so.   
“Let go of me you fucking psycho.”  
Richtofen’s smile was poisonous. “For instance,” he said conversationally, “I think you like mich.”   
“Bullshit!”   
Richtofen laughed quietly, he rolled the other man’s testicles firmly in his palm and reveled in seeing the Marine squirming uncomfortably before him. “Shtupid American. Do you sink I don’t notice how you look at mich? I can feel you undressing mein poor body vith zhose hungry blue eyes of yours.” He leaned in close to observe the little beads of sweat on the other man’s forehead. “I’m guessing you haf no real love for me though,” he said sourly, “you probably just vant a nice varm hole to stick your cock in.”   
Tank noticed with growing apprehension that the doctor was getting a little red in the face.  
His voice was husky and low, “and I might even let you, since we’re both equally neglected here.’ He tightened his grip on Tank’s balls and the man let slip a tiny whimper. “Yes, maybe I would; if you weren’t so persistently rude to zhe Doctor!”  
Suddenly Edward noticed something. His favorite test subject was breathing quickly. The man’s face was red and his expression needy, but there was no bulge in his pants to match his obvious arousal. With a puzzled frown Richtofen groped at the marine’s member through his pants and found it soft.   
Tank looked away from him, his expression shameful. “Just leave it alone Kraut” he muttered darkly, “Your tight little Nazi asshole is safe. I can’t play with you even if I wanted too.” Richtofen let go of Tank’s balls and he sighed in relief. The doctor wore an intensely curious expression.   
“Is zhis vhy you’re zho angry all zhe time?” And then more quietly, “there veren’t any anomalies of that kind when the 115 experiments were conducted.” He blushed.   
Tank and the doctor had already had words about the super solider project that they all had been parts of, but hearing the mad doctor mention it so casually made him angry all over again.   
He grabbed the German by his tie and yanked on it. “YOU MEAN YOU WERE TOUCHING MY JUNK NAZI?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!”  
Richtofen gave him a look one would give a child. Casually he put one gloved hand at a certain point on the Marine’s wrist and squeezed. A fiery pain shot up Dempsey’s arm and he let go of the tie.   
The Nazi put his clothing back in order and fixed his gaze on the blond man trying to rub feeling back into his arm. “Don’t be daft Dempshey. I had to check for any possible side effects and I can say with certainty zhat zhe 115 does not give humans erectile dysfunction.” He examined his gloved fingers as if they had suddenly become very interesting. “However… I haf a good idea of what iz probably wrong with you as well as a vay to fix it.” His eyes were hooded and sly, “but you probably couldn’t take zhe pain.”   
“Says you asshole! I’m the toughest suna-bitch around.”   
The German smiled wickedly to himself. His grin morphed into something disarming. “Oh yes, Dempshey, you’d just cry.” He poked the soldier in the chest with a leather-clad finger. “All zhe tears vould just stream down your faze and you’d beg for zhe doctor to stop. Booo-hoo.”   
Tank was fuming now, “you god-dammed…” He muscled up to the German and shoved him, “I can take whatever you dish out, ‘doctor’”.   
Internally Richtofen was dancing with sadistic joy; outwardly he projected a disinterested calm. “Fine American, I vill help you vith your problem; but if you tell mich to stop, I vill not make another attempt.”   
“Fine,” Tank barked harshly.   
Edward just chuckled and went to shut the lab doors so they wouldn’t be disturbed. “Take your pants off,” he called over his shoulder.   
Dempsey felt all the color drain from his face and he turned away quickly so that sadist wouldn’t have the satisfaction of seeing it. He had the sneaking suspicion he was being manipulated, but his desire to have a normal erection again overrode his sense of self-preservation. He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d last actually cum, but thinking about it made him ache from head to toe.   
Richtofen removed the board with the zombie hand from the table and brushed its surface clean with a rag.   
Dempsey had removed all his garments from the waist down and stood awkwardly with his jacket barely concealing his genitals.  
With a tight snap of boots Edward approached and began examining Tank closely. His fingers were like spiders on the soldier’s skin, and he fought the urge to slap the doctor’s intrusive hands away. He lifted the man’s balls and prodded the sensitive flesh underneath. “As I thought, zhere’s a blockage here.”  
Richtofen set his hat aside and patted the table, “lay down for zhe doctor Dempshey.”  
Dempsey hesitated slightly and Richtofen grinned at him. “Oh, are you scared Dempshey? Iz the big strong American terrified of vone unarmed Nazi?”   
Tank gritted his teeth and climbed up on the table. “You wish.”   
With a sly smile Edward tugged off his gloves and rolled his sleeves up. This was just too easy. With deft fingers he prodded all around the other man’s genitals, pushing here and rubbing there until he felt Dempsey begin to relax. He turned away for a moment and drooled into his right hand. “Now American, I remind you again zat zhis vill hurt, and I don’t vant to hear your whining or I vill not help you anymore.”   
“Get on with it,” Tank growled.   
Richtofen rolled the saliva around his fingers until they glistened and then put one against the soldier’s tiny hole. He swirled it in place, massaging the flesh with delicate insistence.   
“What the fuck?!”  
“Shut up Dempshey. Who is zhe Doctor here?”   
Then Tank winced as the German shoved one of his skinny fingers inside. Working it around and around, kneading his delicate organs from within. After a moment Edward seemed to find what he was looking for and pushed another digit in as well.   
The American bit back a whimper as he felt himself stretch. But before he could adjust Richtofen was pushing in another and another. Tank thumped his head on the hard table as the Nazi buried his hand in the blonde’s ass up to the knuckle.   
He managed to look up, and Edward’s placid expression almost made it worse. The man was just smiling faintly as he pushed his hand into Dempsey’s body and groped upwards. Sick fuck, I bet he’d do this to the zombies if he could get away with it. Suddenly stars burst in front of Dempsey’s eyes. A weird little wave of pleasure washed over him, carrying his thoughts away as it ebbed. He didn’t even realize he’d shouted Richtofen’s name. But to his utter dismay, his dick remained stubbornly soft.  
Edward’s smile was predatory. He spit into his other hand and slathered it onto the one still up to the knuckle into Dempsey’s body. He pressed up and in insistently as the muscles flexed wildly all around his fingers.   
Tank banged his fist on the table, but refused to give in. He had no idea what the mad doctor had done, but now he wanted him to do it again. Parts of his anatomy were vibrating with arousal and his ass was burning all around the German’s hand as he shoved it ever deeper.   
And then at long last there was a sort of pop, and Tank felt his throbbing rear contract around a smaller shape. The Nazi’s triumphant look scared him to the bone. He realized in a daze that the man’s hand was completely inside his anus. “Oh God,” he twitched at the sensations flowing through him. Edward massaged his prostate insistently as his favorite test subject bucked and rolled on the hard table, twitching uncontrollably.  
“Oh Dempshey,” Richtofen moaned. “Having you at my mercy iz more amazing zhen I could have imagined.” He rubbed the straining bulge in his own pants with his free hand. “But now it’s time to fix your little problem.”   
Edward spread his fingers wide and Dempsey screamed brokenly. And then, as the delicious sound washed over him, the doctor jammed them upwards into the knot he’d felt inside.   
Dempsey’s dick sprang up so fast that he shrieked as the muscles inside tore with the force of the blood.   
Richtofen could feel his insanity rising, and he let out his own harsh bark of laughter as he jammed his fingers into the same deep spot over and over.   
The Marine was almost seizing under him, whimpers escaped from his lips, sweat coated his flushed skin. Edward was pretty sure he was begging for something, but it was incoherent and he ignored it.   
And then, there was light, and Tank came. The steaming white cum shot upward like a geyser, making a generous splatter across his shirt and face. He shuddered as his breathing slowed. And then the white hot pain hit him as the Nazi drug his hand out of the American soldier’s ass, straining the sore skin again as his palm was withdrawn. Tank felt himself clench in agony even as the afterglow of the orgasm settled on him.   
He was vaguely aware of Edward’s sudden absence, and then the sound of water as he washed his hands in one of the cracked basins. Then the ‘zzzrp’ of a zipper got his full attention. Richtofen had removed all his garments from the waist down and was also climbing up onto the table. He got on his knees between the Marine’s legs and grabbed them, hoisting his ankles high.  
“Whaaaa?” Tank managed. “What are you doing Doc?”   
With an evil smirk Richtofen placed the head of his penis on the puckered opening he’d so recently violated. “Oh Dempshey,” he purred. “I’m collecting my Doctor’s fee.” And then he jammed his swollen member into his favorite test subject. Tank groaned at the friction the mad doctor was generating on his tender flesh. But Edward just kept rutting eagerly into him, oblivious to the burning in his victims arse. “Oh Dempshey,” he moaned. “Ist zho vunderbah.”   
“Dammit, I’m not your sex toy” Tank managed.   
“Zhen I’ll take vhat I can get.”   
The pain was getting worse, so Tank tried a different tack. “I still hate you” he growled.   
Edward’s pause was fractional, but Tank thought he glimpsed a trickle of moisture escape the other man’s eyes.  
Then with a feral snarl, the Doctor came suddenly, pumping his victim full of liquid warmth. He shuddered in ecstasy and pulled out. What the American had said upset him, but he wasn’t going to give his rival the satisfaction of hurting his feelings like so many had done before. Richtofen hopped down without a word and began cleaning himself off.  
Tank looked at the Nazi hunched over the sink. He felt so used. His own semen had splattered everywhere, and he could feel a dribble of Edward’s cum escaping his no longer virginal anus. But there was something else, he touched himself gingerly. His dick had not only regained its ability to become hard and erect, it was now longer then it had been before. He knew the torn muscles would heal in time and he’d have gained at least an inch on his member. ‘Richtofen may be evil’ he mused, ‘but I won’t question his medical skill again.’ A little gasping noise got his attention, and he noticed Edward’s shoulders shaking ever so slightly.   
With a grunt of effort he maneuvered himself off the table and forced his shaking legs to stand. “Hey Doc, I-“   
“Just go avay Dempshey.” Richtofen said quietly.   
Tank felt his face heat up, “do you really think you can use me like a dirty whore and then just tell me to go away? I ought to kick your ass!”  
Edward flinched at the threat but didn’t turn around. “I kept mein word Dempshey, the least you can do is leave me alone.”  
Tank stalked up behind the Nazi and spun him around with a rough hand on his shoulder. He started to speak but shut his mouth with a snap when he noted the German’s puffy red eyes, and tear-streaked cheeks.  
“Fine then,” Richtofen spat bitterly. “Go ahead und beat me up. But I’ll still have zhe satisfaction of knowing zhat every time you cum from now on, it will have been because of mein help. I’m tired of fighting und hearing how much you hate mich.” He stuck out his chin defiantly, and closed his eyes in anticipation of a fist. The experience had been incredibly stimulating and he wasn’t a bit sorry for using Tank so roughly. Edward was used to enduring pain anyway, and could sometimes milk some enjoyment out of it.   
Tank stared at the man in front of him. There was something weirdly noble about Edward’s complete lack of shame and single-minded sense of purpose. Dempsey somehow knew that he could start swinging and Richtofen would just stand there and absorb the blows until Tank got bored and went away.   
Dempsey sighed in utter defeat. “Okay sauerkraut, open your eyes, I ain’t gonna hit ya. I’m…” he hesitated. “I’m sorry I told you I hate you.”  
Edward brightened up just a tad at this.   
“And even though what you were doin hurt, it kinda felt good too…”  
The German said nothing, but his cheeks flushed slightly. He didn’t dare hope for more then that. Richtofen had been enamored with Dempsey since the man’s beautiful drugged body was first laid on his dissection table for a shot of 115. All his horrible, bitter words had flowed from a place deep inside; from a noxious fire that burned with the knowledge that Tank Dempsey would always hate him down to his last drop of blood.   
Now he could feel that lonely place filling up, basting crude stitches over a painful hole in his heart.   
“So I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Dempsey trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, thoroughly uncomfortable with expressing himself like that. “Umm… Maybe we could… do this again some time?”  
Suddenly Tank’s air was cut off as the skinny German grabbed him in a constricting hug. “Oh, Dempshey! I’d love zhat!”   
“Grrrk,” Tank gasped, and Richtofen let off some of the pressure. His olive green eyes sparkled with mischief as he gave the big Marine a fawning look. Also his dick was hard again and since neither of them had pants on it was brushing erotically between the American’s legs.   
Dempsey stared at the enraptured fascist with a soft smile, and thought; ‘I must be outta my fucking mind.’   
Richtofen just nuzzled his face happily against his new lover’s muscular chest and thought smugly, ‘und I thought experimenting on him vas fun. Sex with him is even better! Screw Maxis, zhe Illuminati, and zhose homophobes in zhe Third Reich; Tank Dempshey is finally all mine!’


End file.
